Black And White
by faz94
Summary: Bagi Kuroko, Aomine Daiki seperti warna hitam sedangkan bagi Aomine Daiki, Kuroko seperti warna putih. Walaupun begitu, sifat dan kepribadian mereka berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang orang-orang kira./Another AoKuro from faz/Summary gak nyambung sama isi cerita/Ficlet/RnR onegai minna-san *bow*


Banyak orang bilang Kuroko Tetsuya memiliki kulit seputih susu. Sementara Aomine berkulit hitam -err, maksudnya lebih gelap dari kulit orang jepang kebanyakan.

Namun siapa sangka kepribadian mereka justru berbanding terbalik dengan fisiknya.

Dan itu membuat mereka saling terhubung satu sama lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Faz cuman minjem chara dan hanya punya cerita abal ini.**

 **.**

 **Black and White**

 **.**

 **AoKuro**

 **.**

 **Boys Love aka Shounen-Ai**

 **.**

 **Fluffy maybe?**

 **.**

 **Ficlet**

 **.**

 **OOC, gajeness, typo, plotless and many more**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

 **Black and** **White**

 **=0=0=0=0=0=0=**

"Pendapatku tentang Aomine-kun?"

Alis Kuroko mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan Momoi Satsuki. Teman masa kecil Aomine Daiki.

Mereka tengah duduk berhadapan di dalam kelas, jam pelajaran kebetulan kosong karena guru matematika mereka tidak masuk entah karena apa. Jadilah suasana kelas kini ribut seperti kapal pecah. Melirik ke pojok kelas, Kuroko melihat Aomine sedang menelungkupkan tubuhnya di atas meja dengan kepala tertutup buku. Tertidur.

Satsuki mengangguk. "Iya, Tetsu-kun. Menurutmu, Dai-chan itu seperti apa?"

Kuroko menerawang. Sudah setahun ia mengenal Aomine dan menurutnya Aomine orang yang baik meski kadang suka membuatnya jengkel dengan ejekan dan mimik sinisnya. Jika dilihat dari fisiknya, Aomine bisa dikatakan seorang _bad boy_. Ia berperawakan tinggi, bersurai biru gelap, berkulit gelap, mata yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya yang selalu menatap tajam, dan jangan lupakan sifat arogan yang dimilikinya. Orang menganggap jika kau mencari masalah dengannya sama saja kau mencari mati. Sehingga tak banyak orang yang ingin berteman dengannya. Aomine sendiripun sama sekali tidak kelihatan terganggu dengan itu. Dia tak peduli apapun yang tak menarik minatnya.

Pernah ketika Kuroko dan Kise Ryouta sedang berjalan di koridor, mereka melihat Aomine yang bersandar di dinding dan seorang gadis di hadapannya tengah menutupi wajah yang sepertinya menangis. Aomine tidak berbuat apapun untuk menenangkan sang gadis, dan hanya menuruhnya pergi dengan bentakan. Si gadis yang terkejut, langsung meninggalkannya.

Seketika hal itu menyulut emosi Kise yang sangat menghormati kaum wanita. Kise menerjangnya dan langsung melayangkan bogem mentah pada wajah Aomine. Aomine yang tidak terima dipukul balas memukul hingga terjadi adegan perkelahian yang memancing perhatian siswa-siswi untuk melihat. Untung perkelahian tak berlangsung lama karena guru bimbingan konseling yang kebetulan lewat segera mendatangi mereka dan memberikan detensi berupa membersihkan toilet laki-laki dari kelas satu sampai kelas tiga. Membuat Kise terus merutuki Aomine sementara sang pemicu hanya mendengus tak peduli.

Kuroko juga pernah mendapati Aomine sedang memelototi seorang anak kecil yang memegang boneka siberian huski mini di tangannya. Si anak kecil yang merasa Aomine berniat jahat padanya langsung menangis meraung-raung dipelukan ibunya. Sang ayah yang mengikuti telunjuk anaknya mengarah kepada Aomine segera mendatanginya. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, setelahnya pria dewasa itu memaki dan menjitak kepala Aomine kemudian pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Aomine yang mengelus kepalanya sambil mengumpat.

Masih banyak sekali hal yang dilakukan Aomine yang membuat orang di sekitarnya merasa jengkel dan menjauhinya adalah solusi terbaik. Dan Aomine patut berbangga hati, karena ia berhasil mengusir para cecunguk itu agar tidak mengganggu kehidupannya yang santai.

Namun dibalik segala hal negatif yang melekat pada dirinya, Kuroko tahu Aomine baik hati. _Sangat baik hati_.

Sebagai contoh, ia pernah mengajari Kuroko untuk menembakan bola basket ke ring. Menurut Aomine, lemparan Kuroko sangatlah payah dan ia terlalu gatal untuk tidak meneriaki Kuroko, memberitahunya agar mengerahkan semua kekuatannya dan memperlihatkan cara melempar bola yang sesuai dengan aturan dasar basket. Bila tak cocok dengan Kuroko, maka Aomine hanya perlu mengubah gaya tembakannya dan _voila!_ Kurokopun bisa menembakan bola ke dalam ring tanpa harus berlatih berminggu-minggu.

Bukan hanya itu, Aomine juga selalu memperlakukan Kuroko dengan cara yang berbeda dari perlakuannya terhadap orang lain. Misalnya ketika sekolah pulang cepat dan matahari begitu terik, Aomine selalu menyeret Kuroko di sampingnya dan pergi ke tempat sejuk. Kadang mereka berdiam diri di dalam minimarket untuk menyejukan tubuh mereka yang kepanasan dan berkeringat. Dan saat Kuroko terdiam menatap es loli potong di _freezer_ , Aomine langsung membuka tutupnya dan menyambar es loli tersebut. Kuroko hanya memandang heran saat Aomine berjalan ke kasir dan membayar. Entah bagaimana, ia sudah diseret ke tempat duduk yang tersedia disana dan lelaki jangkung itu mendudukkannya. Kemudian yang membuat Kuroko berjengit kaget adalah saat ia merasakan dinginnya es loli yang dijejalkan Aomine ke dalam mulutnya. Ketika ia melihat Aomine menggigit es lolinya sambil menyengir padanya, Kuroko menyadari bila Aomine memang sangat baik. Meski caranya agak 'ajaib' memang.

Dibalik sifat garangnya, Aomine tidak seburuk yang orang lain pikirkan.

Dan Kuroko telah luluh karenanya.

"Tetsu-kun!"

Kesadaran menyentak Kuroko. Kuroko menoleh pada Satsuki yang menggembungkan pipi karena diabaikan.

"Aku kan sedang bertanya, ayo jawab!"

Kuroko menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk. "Err, pendapatku tentang Aomine, kan?"

Satsuki mengangguk.

Menghela napas, Kuroko menjawab. "Menurutku, Aomine orang yang baik."

Satsuki merengut. "Apa-apaan itu? Masa Tetsu-kun hanya menjawab seperti itu, sih?"

"Memangnya apa lagi yang harus kukatakan, Momoi-san?"

Satsuki mengetuk-ngetuk dua telunjuknya. "Yaa, maksudku.. mungkin bagimu dia itu orang yang.. _spesial_?"

"Spesial? Dalam arti?"

Satsuki merengut. "Kau tahu apa maksudku, Tetsu-kun!"

Kuroko terkekeh kecil, yang berhasil membuat Satsuki terpesona sesaat.

"Iya, dia spesial bagiku. _Sangat spesial._ "

Satsuki menggebrak meja. "Aha! Aku sudah tahu, Tetsu-kun pasti menyukai Dai-chan! Iya, kan?!"

Kuroko mengangguk pelan.

"Aku tahu! Aku sudah tahu itu! Tapi.. tapi.. Kyyaaa Tetsu-kuuuunnn Dai-chaaaann kkyyyaaaa kyyaaaaa~" ucap Satsuki histeris sambil menangkup wajahnya kemudian berlari meninggalkan kelas.

Kuroko hanya menatap datar kepergian Satsuki yang terlihat sangat ooc sekali.

"Kenapa dengan Satsuki?"

Kuroko menoleh, mendapati Aomine yang entah sejak kapan sudah terbangun dari tidurnya dan kini duduk di samping Kuroko.

Kuroko mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah, tadi dia hanya menanyai pendapatku tentangmu."

Aomine menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Lalu?"

"Kubilang saja kau orang yang baik."

" _Klasik sekali, Tetsu._ " ucap Aomine sarkas.

Kuroko mengerutkan bibir sebal. "Habis tidak ada yang terlintas dipikiranku selain itu."

Aomine tersenyum sinis. "Ha! Kau bisa bilang aku menjengkelkan dan tidak enak diajak bicara."

"Kau dan menjengkelkan memang sudah satu paket." ujar Kuroko datar, sukses membuat sudut bibir Aomine berkedut.

"Tapi, aku tidak pernah merasa kau tidak enak diajak bicara. Buktinya kita bisa berbincang seperti ini."

Aomine tertegun mendengar ucapan Kuroko. Senyum tipis mampir dibibirnya.

"Yah, kau cukup tidak waras dengan mengajakku bicara disaat orang-orang berlari ketakutan ketika melihatku."

Kuroko menatapnya, "Jangan lupakan Momoi-san yang selalu mengajakmu bicara Aomine-kun."

Aomine mengibas tangan asal. "Satsuki tidak masuk hitungan. Dia sudah jadi temanku sejak kecil dan dia tidak takut padaku. Lagipula.."

Aomine mendekat dan berbisik di telinga Kuroko. "Orang tidak waras mana yang berani memintaku menjadi pacarnya sebulan yang lalu selain kau, Tetsu?"

Kuroko tersenyum.

Bagi Kuroko, Aomine seperti warna hitam, tak bisa ditembus dengan cara biasa. Namun seiring waktu berjalan, Kuroko sadar agar bisa menyentuh Aomine yang diperlukan hanya niat, kedekatan dan senyuman.

Sementara bagi Aomine, Kuroko tampak seperti warna putih. Terlihat biasa dan tak menarik. Agar bisa mewarnai putihnya, Aomine hanya perlu menggoreskan sedikit perhatian dan kasih sayang.

Mungkin mereka memang tidak sama. Namun justru ketidaksamaan itulah yang membuat mereka menyatu dan saling melengkapi bagaikan keping _puzzle_.

 **Sempurna.**

"Besok temani aku belanja." ucap Aomine.

Kuroko menoleh, "Mau beli sesuatu?"

Aomine mengangguk, "Iya, sepatu basket. Yang lama sudah rusak."

Kuroko tersenyum. "Akan kutemani."

"Kau ingin aku belikan sesuatu?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau mentraktirku vanila milkshake saja."

"Deal. Hei, menurutmu aku harus beli majalah playboy tidak?"

"Tidak usah, majalah basket saja."

"Baiklah."

"Menurutmu, aku harus pakai baju warna apa besok?"

"Putih. Kau cocok dengan itu."

"Tapi, aku suka warna hitam."

"Kalau begitu pakai baju belang hitam-putih."

"Tapi, nanti aku dikira tahanan yang kabur dari penjara."

"Tidak ada orang yang akan menganggap anak kecil sebagai tahanan kabur, Tetsu."

"Aomine-kun, aku bukan anak kecil."

"Yayaya. Kau bukan anak kecil, hanya tubuhmu kecil."

"Aomine-kun juga masih anak kecil, masih smp."

"Kalau begitu kita tidak ada bedanya. Kau kan se-smp denganku, sekelas lagi."

"Iya juga, sih."

See? Bahkan perbedaan yang sangat mencolok itu saja bisa _nyambung_.

 _Benar-benar klop._

 **Seperti Yin dan Yang.**

 _ **Black and White.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **A/n:**

 **Hai, faz balik lagi bawa Aokuro. Entah kenapa belakangan ini banyak sekali ide tiap mau bikin fict Aokuro. Jadi semangat deh. Yosh!**

 **Apakah ini super ooc? Gak apa-apa ya, kan yang bikin faz ini, bukan Tadatoshi-sensei. *jitaked***

 **Maaf ya, Kuroko disini dibikin melenceng abiiiissss dari nama aslinya. Abis kalo Kuroko yang jadi warna hitamnya, tar gak nyambung. Cukup Aomine aja yang hitam! #ditendangaomine**

 **Seperti biasa, Big Thanks for Reader, Reviewer, Favorite, Follow, Alert, Visitor, Viewer, Guest and Silent Readers.**

 **Bila berkenan, silahkan meninggalkan review. ^^**

 _ **I Love You All~**_

 _ **Salam cinta,**_

 _ **Faz94**_


End file.
